


Wolves

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, Gen, Grief, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel
Series: Arda100 prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.

**Title:** Wolves

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #54. Wolves

 **Wordcount:** 243

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

Luthien looked down on Beren's body, still warm, for all that his spirit had fled. _Melian told me when Beren left that his fate was somehow intertwined with wolves. From the tales he told me on our quest, that was certainly true, though I had hoped, after he lost his hand that he had beaten that fate, though I see now that I was wrong. Instead, his was also that of Huan, our loyal hound._

She remembered. _Rescuing Beren from the dungeons of Tol Sirion, once a Noldorin stronghold. There I faced what he had: the wolves of Sauron. When Huan overcame them, even Sauron himself in wolfish form, and I made my way to the dungeon, I saw the bodies of his companions, killed and mutilated by the beasts. He too was lying there and I thought he also had been killed. Afterwards, once we had cleansed the island and buried Finrod there, he told me of what had happened and how they had been captured._

That was not their last encounter with the wolves of Sauron and Morgoth however. _We were successful, but for Carcharoth, the Red Maw. Now I know he was the mightiest of the wolves to ever live. For to die by the mightiest wolf to live was the fate of Huan, and so it has come to pass. But not only Huan was slain, grief though that is, but also my love and my will to live._


End file.
